bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Myth hunter/Welcome To Bullworth - The Worst School In The World:Chapter 7
Yesterday I was very tired because I spent the whole night tagging up Old Bullworth Vale. Today was sunday so I slept till a litte late as I dont had to worry about school. After getting up from the bed I went to take a shower after getting ready I started to go to the cafeteria where Ricky and other Greasers were waiting for me. On my way Kevin joined me. "You know the whole school is talking about someone who has tagged the Old Bullworth Vale" he said. "I just hope no one knows who that 'someone' is" I replied. "Nah, no one will have a clue unless that Algie tells anyone about we buying spray paints through him" he said. "Lets hope your nerd buddies keep their mouth shut". "I dont think They will not speak a single word." I assured him. "And ifa they snitched on us" he said. With what I know about kevin he was just wanting to tease me by putting me in tension. "I will rip them a new asshole if they opened there mouth" I replied. When we reached cafeteria, we sat at the greasers table. They are my friends since the second day of arriving at this hell like school. Not probably because I was very interested in there clique, but because of me continuosly beating up preps. Though I still have interest in vehicles and I know a lot of things about them. As I sat on the table Ricky whispered in my ear "The whole school is talking about your work in the Vale.". "Nice.... I want everyone to know that someone is insulting the preps" I replied."But they should not know who did it" I added."Does other greasers know about it?" Kevin asked. "Nope; only me and Peanut knows" Ricky replied. "But I think they should know in case The preps Attacked you. I think preps are not that dumb to not understand you could have possibly done it" he added. "Yeah they are not that dumb but I just didn't wanted to leave a proof so that Police cannot blame me" I replied."Lets go to New Coventry to tell the greasers. We will only tell high ranking and more relieble greasers that is Norton, Jenny and Johnny. Believe me, they will keep it a secret" He replied. We then started going to New Coventry. Since it was greaser territory there was nothing to worry about. "I have some thing to show you guys" Ricky said. "It is in the Parking Lot". We then first head to the parking lot. There we saw a red Savanna. "It is my car. I got it just today" Ricky said. "Man the car is great" Kevin said."Yeah it is damn good" I said. We then get in the car and went to New Coventry. "Norton, do you know some one has tagged the whole Old Bullworth Vale and filled it with insults for the Preppies?" Jenny asked Norton as we parked our car nearby. "Hey Ricky whose car is this" Norton asked as he saw us. "Its my car, I just got it today"Ricky replied. 'Nice" Norton replied. "Finally some one showed those Trust Fund Turds there place" a guy said. I didn't know him but guessing from his out fit he was a greaser possibly. "Who are you?" I asked him. "I am Johnny Vincent, leader of the greasers, the clique in whose turf you currently are." "Nice to meet you, I am Daniel" I told him."He is the guy I told you about, who helped me fighting with preps and alone took over the nerds." Said Norton. "Not alone , but with my friend Kevin". I stated. " I heard good things about you, like beating up preps who deserve to be beaten up" Johnny said to me. " I have some thing to tell you about the grafittis in Vale" Rickyy said. " I know who did it". "Who?? I am dying of curiousity" Norton said."None other than me and Kevin" I said. "ha ha nice work. You have got good painting skills" Johnny said.He couldn't stop laughing. "But Johnny, we may need help of you and other greasers if the preps decide to attack us. They are not dumb enough to not realize the truth." Ricky said. "Any time you need help just ask" Johnny said. We then came back to the Boys Dorm. Today was probably my first day in Bullworth that didn't involve fighting. Category:Blog posts